Halloween Party 2009
The 2009 Halloween Party is an annual party on Club Penguin. The smoke from the Volcano turned the sky dark, a storm could be seen just in time for Halloween. The party started October 27 and was scheduled to end on November 1 but has been extended. It has a special members only room - the Haunted House, and a candy scavenger hunt. Trivia *It is the fourth Halloween Party. *Some .swfs were released for this party early. *It's one of Club Penguin's annual parties. *The Pumpkin Basket didn't return, however the Candy Hunt icon is in the shape of one. *The Secret Lab that was hidden in the Book Room last year, is now hidden in the Mine with a new Monster Maker Catalog. *Night of the Living Sled Part III is at the Lighthouse. *Almost every room was decorated; the Stage, the Boiler Room, the HQ and the Command Room were the only rooms not decorated. *Gary made another appearance in Club Penguin wherein he visited the Secret Lab and the Haunted House. *An item was added to the Haunted House on October 30, 2009. This item is the Silly Scarecrow Suit. Candy Hunt Clue 1: This first treat's in a storage space, Behind a jack-o-lantern's face. Answer: Lodge Attic (behind a pumpkin on the left hand side.) Clue 2: This treat is where the pumpkins tread, What looks like light is sweet instead. Answer: Dock (in a pumpkin at the top right hand corner.) Clue 3: The next treat is above a pen, Where you can find a fuzzy friend. Answer: Pet Shop (behind the candles on the top left hand corner.) Clue 4: This sweet treat is out at the coast, In a book that's owned by a ghost. Answer: Cove (behind the picture of a book on the sign reading, 'Camp Fire Ghost Stories'.) Clue 5: This next treat's hanging on some trim, Where monsters might go for a swim. Answer: Cave (hanging off the string of the pumpkin decorations.) Clue 6: To find this next savory delight, Look carefully at a stadium light. Answer: Soccer Pitch (in the set of lights on the right hand side.) Clue 7: To grab the next delicious grub, Search the trees for a rustling shrub. Answer: Forest (hover along the side with bushes until you see one rustle.) Clue 8: The slime keeps this treat out of sight, Close by is an eerie lantern light. Answer: Mine (inside some green slime at the bottom right hand corner.) PRIZE: Pumpkin Background Gallery File:Halloween09Screen.png|One of the log in screens for the Halloween Party. File:Halloweenlogin.png|One of the Halloween log in screens. File:HalloweenLogin2.PNG|One of the log in screens for this party. File:Ghostly_Grin_BG.png|One of the popular backgrounds for the party. File:Logo.jpg|The party logo. File:Halloweengift.png|A penguin wearing the free item available at the party. File:Halloweenhouse.png|The Haunted House poster. File:Partybanner.gif|The banner for the party. File:Townhp2009.png|Town File:Hauntedhouse.png|Haunted House File:Plazahalloween09.png|Plaza File:Pizzaparlorhalloween09.png|Pizza Parlor File:Snowforts09.png|Snow Forts File:Soccerpitch09.png|Soccer Pitch File:H09_H.PNG|Mine Shack File:Dockcp09.png|Dock File:Secretlab09.png|Secret Lab File:Mine09.png|The Mine File:Coffee09.png|Coffee Shop File:Slimepool09.png|The Pool File:Petshop09.png|Pet Shop File:Dojohalloween09.png|Dojo File:Dojocourt09.png|Dojo Courtyard File:Ninjahideout09.png|Ninja Hideout File:Cove09.png|Cove File:Forest09.png|Forest File:Beach09.png|Beach File:Lighthouse09.png|Lighthouse File:Beacon09.png|Beacon File:Skivillage09.png|Ski Village File:Sportshop09.png|Sport Shop File:Lodge09.png|Ski Lodge File:Attic09.png|Lodge Attic File:Mountain09.png|Mountain File:Nightclub09.png|Night Club File:Lounge09.png|Dance Lounge File:Bookroom09.png|Book Room Music *Gary's Lab *Night Club + Dance Lounge See also *Halloween Party 2008 *Volcano *Haunted House Category:Parties Category:Club Penguin